Lights on the Ghosted Flower
by digi-writex
Summary: Argel and his friends start there journey and as they go through there journey they find a village filled with disguised as Floramon they get tricked by the Bakamon and get trapped, Bokomon finds something in his book when Elie finds something.
1. Chapter 1

___**The Faint of Destiny  
**_

_I was starving I didn't eat anything for a week, I'm 12, a growing boy, I didn't find much today so I went back home to my _abandoned house with no parents to comfort me.

I felt all alone until I found a cell phone. "Whats this doing here" I said in a weak voice

"I got a text message".

The cell phone started talking. "This is a game to find out your destiny do you want to play?".

I clicked yes. "It's not like I have a family that cares about me".

The cell phone told me to go to the train station then get on at 6:30.

"But I don't have any money for a ticket". But I thought to myself if its destiny I should be able to get on for free. I ran there as fast as I could, but my starvation got the better of me, I fainted.

When I woke up, kids were looking down at me. "Thank goodness your awake". I didn't feel dizzy at all. "Where am I?". I asked. "Your in the digital world". The kids said.

"What are your names". I asked politely.

"My name is Leonardo". The little boy said.

"My name is Elie". One of the girls said.

"My name is Nikki". The other girl said.

"My name is Argel" I said

"How did I get here?". I said.

"We don't know how you got here, we just saw you lying on the ground, we came and helped you". Elie said.

I saw two strange creatures. "Who are you two?". I asked.

Nikki told me they are Digimon short for digital monster.

"What are they doing walking around with you people and what are there names?"

"The one with the book is Bokomon and the with pants is naemon" Leonardo explained.

I still had the question on my mind why aren't I hungry but I didn't want to ask that it would make me sound wierd. Bokomon walked right in front of me and told me a prophecy about 10 courageous warriors who fought the biggest evil in the world and won. After the battle was over 3 celestial digimon watched over the digital world they all took care of the 10 legendary warrior spirits. But the warriors will rise again when an evil is about to attack the digital world.

"And that's why I'm here?". I asked.

"You are a smart little human". Bokomon said.

Bokomon opened his book he has around his red waste band and said "You four kids will need these to find the spirits".

Six beams of light came out of the book and four of the lights went to us and the other two flew some where else. Bokomon added that. "There are six purified spirits those are the ones you must find and the other four spirits are evil".

My D-Tector started glowing and a map told me to go right. we were all thinking that it will lead us to a spirit or the other two kids.


	2. Lights on the Ghosted Flower

___**Lights on the Ghosted Flower**_

_ "__We've been walking for hours". Leonardo said in a tired voice. _

_ "__Leonardo is right, we need to take a rest". Elie said. _

_ "__They are right we're all tired from walking we can use a rest". I said. _

_ "__We can't stop now! Floramon village is just up ahead and a spirit or another child might be there! and maybe there will be food ". Bokomon bursted out. _

_ "__What's a Floramon?". I asked, But no one anwsered my question. _

_We finally got to Floramon village. It was full of nice colourful flowers and there was a big tree in the centre of it. The tree had a door. Some Floramon came out of the door and started greeting us with a song. _

_ "__This is such a pretty village". Nikki said in a dazzled voice. _

_ "__Of course it is". One of the Floram con said in an obvious voice. _

_The Floramon dragged us into the tree. They gave us soup wierd looking soup. I took a small spoon fool of it and sipped it._

_ "__This taste's so good!". I shouted. _

_Everyone started staring at me like I was insane. _

_ "__Sounds like you haven't eaten in awhile". Elie said in a funny voice. _

_I knew she was right but I still acted like she was wrong. I gave her a mean glare. _

_ "__We're glad you enjoy our soup, it's made out of flower juice and a dash of data". One of the Floramon said. _

_ "__What's the data for". I asked politely. _

_ "__The data is what gives it the flavour". One of the Floramon said. _  
___ "Do you know where the spirits are?". Nikki asked. _

_ "__Yes we do but I don't think we're going to tell you". the Floramon said in an evil voice._

_They started to morph into the ghost digimon, Bakamon. _

_ "__Oh no its Bakamon!" Bokomon shouted out. _

_ "__Run away!" I yelled out. _

_I tripped over my D-tector while i was running. They started getting closer to me but I grabbed my D-tector and put it in front of me and a light started shining from my it, which blinded the Bakamon for a few minutes until we escaped. I ran out the door as fast as I could._

_ "__Hurry up Argel!". Leonardo yelled out. _

_I got out just in time, but the Bakamon came out also. They formed a circle around us and in a flash we were all frozen in fear. Elie's D-tectors shot a light into the sky. The light from the D-tector dived down and hit the Floramon's garden. That's when a spirit came to Elie._

_ "__Execute!… Spirit Evolution!…. Herbezmon!". _

_ "__What is this a new legendary warrior!? It's not in the book". Bokomon said in a confused voice. _

_Bokomon's book flew into the sky and started to shine, a beam of light came out and the book fell into Bokomon's Arms. He took another look in it and found two new legendary warriors Herbezmon the warrior of nature and Phyismon the legendary warrior of psychic abilities. The Bakamon were blinded from the light that came out of Elie's detector when she got her spirit. So Herbizmon flew into the sky with her leafy wings and shouted out her attack._

_ "__Striking thorns!"._

_It destroyed all the Bakamon. The data from the bakamon was revealed. _

_ "__Quickly swoosh your D-tector and say fractal code digitize!". Bokomon shouted. _

_Herbizmon did as Bokomon said and scanned all the Bakamon. _

_ "__They are eggs now". Leonardo said in a dazzled voice. _

_ "__They are not just eggs they are Digi-eggs". Bokomon said. _

_Herbizmon turned back into Elie. The problem was that it was a bad timing. She was still in the sky when she turned back. She was falling down really fast. _

_ "__Argel, Nikki, Leonardo! someone catch me!". Elie screamed like she was about to die._

_She fell into my arms. She quickly jumped out of my arms. _

_ "__Thanks Argel, you saved me". Elie said in a shy voice. _

_ "__No problem". I said in a shy voice also. _

_ "__Argel, Elie why are your faces red" Naemon said. _

_Elie stomped on Naemon's toe. _

_ "__Ouch! That hurt Elie! What was that for?". Naemon said in an angry voice. _

_ "__Be quiet!". I shouted at Naemon. _

_After the fight we had was over, we found a tunnel next to the garden. We went in the tunnel and found Floramon in cages. _

_ "__Help us!". The Floramon cried. "What happened to you Digimon?". Bokomon asked. _

_ "__The Bakamon trapped us in here. Help get us out of here please!" The Floramon cried._

_ "__How will we break the cages?". Nikki asked everyone in the tunnel. _

_ "__We have shovels in the tree we live in". Floramon said in a weak voice. _

_ "__No need for shovels". Elie said like we forgotten something. _

_ "__Oh yeah, you can spirit evolve!". I yelled out. _

_She grabbed her D-tector. _

_ "__Execute!… Spirit Evolution!….Herbizmon!" Elie Spirit evolved into Herbizmon. _  
___ "Hey Bokomon why do we have to say execute and all that stuff to spirit evolve?". Nikki asked. _

_When Bokomon was about to answer Herbizmon interrupted with her attack. _

_ "__Spiraling Pedals". The cages broke and the Floramon were free. They all ran back to their home and grabbed some shovels and seeds to fix up the garden after Elie's spirit came out of _

___it._

_ "__About your question Nikki, I'm not sure why you have to say those words but you have to say those words to spirit evolve". Bokomon said. _

_ "__Oh ok". I said. _

_ "__We should be going now we still need to find the other kids and spirits". Bokomon said in a rushed voice. _

_ "__Bye! See you again someday and thanks for freeing us". All the Floramon said in a thankful voice. _

_We left the village and saw a 3 way-road. _

_ "__Bokomon do you know where each one leads?" I asked. _

_Bokomon pulled out his book and opened it. He took out a map _

_ "__The one on the right leads us to Trainwreck Town. The one in the middle leads us to Aqua City and the one on the left leads us to Puppet Palace". Bokomon said and then took a big breath. _

_ "__Well which one will we choose?". Nikki said in an impatient voice. _

_ "__Let's go to Puppet palace". I said with a king's voice. _

_ "__Ok". Everyone said. _

_We took the road to Puppet palace hoping to find a child or another spirit. _


End file.
